Captivated
by keir
Summary: HatorixKyou/ShigurexKyou / Hatori and Shigure want Kyou to play another game... Sequel to "Taken" and "Claimed." M for swearing and sexual situations, oh yes PWP!


Title: Captivated

Author: Keir

Rating: R for smexual situations, oh yes. PWP

The Gist of Things: More smut. Sequel to "Taken" and "Claimed." Yay!

A/N: Written for **Jadelioness**. Hope you like it!

* * *

"No," Kyou growled, crossing his arms over his chest. It was unbearable, unthinkable!

"Yes," Shigure purred, his smile devious.

"No!" the cat shouted, teeth bared.

"But Kyou-kun, Ayame even made it specified to your size!"

The cat shot to his feet, hands slamming down on the table. "Did you tell that fruit about this!" he yelled, temper through the roof. "The last thing I need is somebody else knowing that I...we—!" he choked on the sentence. 'That I let you both fuck me and I like taking it,' he finished mentally, a deep blush settling over his cheeks.

Shigure sat across from his lover, unruffled by his yowling and gesturing. He sipped his tea calmly, amused as Kyou cut himself off midsentence, that telltale flush appearing moments later. The dog smiled impishly. "Oh, my," he said softly, "you're blushing, Kyou-kun." His eyes shifted to the third man sitting at the table. "What do you think could make Kyou-kun blush like that, Hari?"

"He was probably thinking about what we do with each other," the dragon replied. "He never finished the sentence."

"Finish the sentence, Kyou-kun," Shigure practically purred.

"What? No!"

Hatori stood, unknotting his tie. "I guess we should retire now, Shigure. It seems it will be just the two of us tonight." The dog smirked at him.

"I…" the cat started, and then paused again. He looked down, bangs hiding his eyes. "I was thinking about…doing it."

The older men exchanged a look. Shigure almost chuckled. "'Doing it'? What a childish way of putting it, Kyou-kun."

"I'm not like you to just say stupid things all the time!" the cat seethed.

"Oh? And what would I say, Kyou-kun?"

"You'd say 'fucking'!" the orange-haired boy shouted in exasperation.

"Now say what you were thinking about using that word." The dog set his cheek in his palm, an expectant smile on his face.

Kyou scowled. "I was thinking about fucking," he said, eyes looking away.

"Mm, it sounds so nice coming from Kyou-kun, so dirty. I'm very horny now, Hari. Shall we go upstairs?" The novelist's fingers caressed the bulge in the front of the doctor's pants.

"Wait!" the cat shouted, immediately annoyed at how desperate he sounded. "I'll wear the damn thing!" He snatched the material off the table, storming toward the bathroom.

"We don't get to watch you change?" the dog called with a pout.

"NO!"

--

Fifteen minutes later, Kyou exited the bathroom more annoyed than ever. He stalked into the living room, scowl deepening with every step. "Happy now?" The pair of men blinked without comment. "Well? You bastards made me dress up. You could at least say something!"

Shigure snubbed out his cigarette absentmindedly. "Kyou-kun, you look…" Dark eyes roamed the cat's body. "Delicious," the dog concluded with a smirk. "Come here so we can get a better look at you." The younger boy moved forward reluctantly. "Mm, absolutely delicious," the dog said as he ogled Kyou. "Don't you think so, Hari?"

The dragon's amber eye appraised the cat from head to toe. "Cute."

Kyou bristled at being called such a _girly_ word. "Can I take it off now that you two have had your fun?"

"We haven't even begun to enjoy it, Kyou-kun. Come here," he beckoned and the cat wobbled closer. "Don't fall over," he teased.

"Idiot," the cat hissed. "It's not like I wear heels all the time like that fruit Ayame!" Kyou wriggled in annoyance. "This damn thing itches!"

Shigure ignored him, taking in the full splendor of the costume. Ayame really had outdone himself this time with a gothic Lolita schoolgirl outfit. It was all black and the top fit Kyou's shoulders perfectly, little frills of lace at the cuffs of the sleeves. Directly below his chest, the material became a see-through mesh, emphasizing that even though Kyou was in a girl's outfit, the obscured view of his abs marked him as most definitely male. Thigh-high black stockings were held up by garter, a pair of calf-high heeled boots on the cat's feet.

The skirt, which was made of a few layers of lace, was sinfully short.

The dog shifted, aware that he was going to have to try harder than ever to keep himself from just molesting Kyou. Normally it was hard enough to hold himself back, but it was going to be particularly hard this time with the younger boy looking so fuckable. He tore his gaze away and stood, hurrying into his study.

Kyou watched in irritation as Shigure wheeled out his novel plotline whiteboard, which had a giant drawing of male anatomy on it. "What the hell?" the cat spat.

"It's time to play a game, Kyou-kun," the dog announced, picking up a pointer. The dragon beckoned the cat over and Kyou tottered his way forward. He tripped in the heels, arms wheeling through the air.

Hatori caught him around the waist. Kyou looked up in surprise and was immediately entranced by the dragon's intense stare. The single amber eye spoke of a desire to lay the cat down right there and take him, rough and wild. Hatori pulled his younger lover closer, bringing his lips down on Kyou's. The cat moaned, temporarily forgetting his annoyance as the dragon's tongue ran against his own. Arms tightened around him, pulling him harder against the doctor's body. A hand traveled down his back, sliding over the top of his ass…

"Hari~!" Shigure whined, annoyed that he was supposed to hold back while the dragon got to grope and kiss. Hatori snapped back to their purpose. He released Kyou and the boy collapsed on the cushions next to the table.

"What the hell was that for!" Baleful crimson eyes stared upward. Hatori was steadying his excited breathing. How odd, he thought, that he and Shigure could be affected so by this boy. How odd that they had both been enthralled ever since they had seen the cat showering at the hot springs last summer, both unashamedly admitting their lust for their younger cousin while they fucked in their hotel room.

And the funniest part of all was that the cat still never seemed to realize he had the upper hand.

"Quiet, class! It's time for today's lesson," Shigure announced. Kyou started protesting when the dog cut him off. "How unbecoming of a cute schoolgirl like you, Kyou, interrupting your teacher. Hatori, as class president, you decide how to punish him."

The doctor was already opening his briefcase and the cat shuddered at the sight of what lay within. Hatori removed as small object and a bottle of lube; without a word, he pushed the cat's back until he was bent over the table. What he saw as the short skirt pulled up made his mouth go dry. "Remind me to thank Ayame," he said softly.

Lacy black panties hugged the curve of the cat's bottom. The dragon became even more aware that his pants felt too tight at the moment. Softly he ran a finger down the center, pressing just hard enough to feel the cat's skin beneath the frilly underwear. His finger briefly rubbed against his lover's anus, causing Kyou to arch and mewl. Hatori grasped the edge of the panties and pulled them down just far enough to leave the cat's rear entrance exposed. He opened the bottle of lube and coated the almost egg-shaped object in his hand. He grabbed one of the cat's exposed butt cheeks and spread it, then pushed the sex toy inside that puckered entrance.

Kyou gasped, wriggled as if trying to get the object out of himself. The dragon pulled him back down to a sitting position and the cat squirmed uncomfortably.

"Now then," Shigure said, "what is this, Kyou?"

The boy blushed and snarled, "You know I know what it is!"

"Wrong answer," the dog said cheerfully and pressed a button. Kyou's body jolted as the thing inside him vibrated for five second. "Now what is it?"

"A-a penis," the cat answered, still shocked at the sudden feeling deep inside him.

"Very good," the dog said. "Pop quiz time! How well does Kyou-kun know his body?" Shigure's pointer traveled to the tip of the drawing. "What is this?"

Kyou thought about refusing to answer for a moment until he saw the novelist's finger traveling toward the button. "The urethral opening."

"Good job, Kyou-kun. And this?"

"The glans."

"Oh, my, what a sharp student. Hatori, we should award our teacher's pet." The dragon grabbed the cat and pulled him into his lap, hand traveling up the skirt, which wasn't concealing much at this point. A little whine escaped Shigure's throat at the sight of Kyou's bulge barely contained by the black panties. Hatori's hand delved into the lingerie, fingers running over just the top of the cat's erection. The cat moaned, head falling back onto the older man's shoulder.

"And this, Kyou?"

"T-the c-corona," he answered shakily. Hatori's fingers went downward, awarding the correct answer. He rubbed at the ridge of flesh that defined the head. Kyou's stocking-clad legs squirmed.

"What is the tissue here called?"

"What the hell! How am I supposed to know that!" Kyou shouted.

"Corpus cavernosum," the dragon whispered in his ear, then the cat's body was tensing, shuddering as the dog pressed the button.

Hatori's fingers tightened on the cat's cock, his own body shuddering in answer, a moan escaping his lips. With Kyou's bottom pressed so tightly against his own erection, he could feel some of the vibration. The dog smiled gleefully upon noticing and pressed the button again. His lovers both arched, groaning.

An amber eye opened, staring pointedly. "Shigure, stop that."

"Sorry, Hari, it was just too good to resist. Kyou-kun, what is the name of the tubes which carry semen?"

"I-it's…"

"Vas deferens," the dragon said. The dog pressed the button and they both groaned.

"Oh, no, Kyou-kun, you're close to losing. Three strikes and you're out! Now, what is this?" The pointer slapped against the board.

"I don't know; I'm not a doctor! This game is biased!" Shigure hit the button for ten seconds this time instead of five, sending the cat squirming. Hatori looked almost pained as the temperamental boy grinded against the hardness trapped in the older man's pants.

"Poor, Kyou-kun, you lost. Now you have to pay the penalty."

"You assho—!" The cat found himself dumped over the table. The dragon was on his knees behind him, pulling the panties down. He cried out as the butt plug was pulled from his ass. "God damn it, Hatori!"

The brunette ignored him, hands deftly undoing his belt and zipper. The dragon released his erection with a relieved sigh, one hand resting on Kyou's shoulder, holding him down. He guided his cock to the cat's lubed ass, felt his body shudder as he pushed in. The cat's fingers gripped the opposite edge of the table, breathing hard now.

Shigure whined low in his throat, disrobing as quickly as possible. He approached the cat, hand stroking his own erection. "Open up, Kyou-kun." The tanned boy bared his teeth, leaning away. "Don't be like that," Shigure complained.

"If you don't suck Shigure," Hatori said softly as he leaned over his younger lover's body, "we'll have to find some other place to put it." An amber eye locked onto the dog. "Do you think Kyou could fit the both of us?"

"Well, if you're more than willing to share, Hari, I'd gladly try," the dog said, eager to find relief.

Kyou's eyes widened in horror at the suggestion. The two of them…at the same time…down there?

A pink tongue darted out, beckoning Shigure closer. The dog sighed happily, pulling the foreskin of his penis back as he presented his hardness to the cat. Kyou scowled, annoyed, then took the head into his mouth. The dog shuddered, hand entangling itself in unruly orange hair. The cat was swallowing more and more of him, that hot tongue doing wonders unseen.

Hatori thrust shallowly, holding himself back so he wouldn't choke Kyou by pushing him forward too hard. He watched the dog's face; he was smiling like an idiot as the cat pleasured him.

Shigure soon began humping forward, trying to stuff himself in Kyou's mouth. The teenager made sounds of protestation and the dog ignored him. He had found long ago that if you kept pushing the cat, he would 'retaliate' by working him harder. He groaned, tugging on orange hair now as he tried to get deeper.

Kyou pulled back, gasping for breath. "Put it back in," the dog whined, stroking the base of his own cock.

"My jaw hurts!" the cat protested.

Shigure rubbed the head of his flushed penis against the cat's lips, moaning. "Put it back in before—!" The dog gasped as he ejaculated, unable to stop himself. His seed splashed out; he groaned as each white strand of come hit Kyou's cheek and lips. The cat looked so used that way. Shigure stroked himself, milking the last drops with small noises.

Kyou was stunned; he'd never had someone come on his face before. He licked the liquid off his lips, grimaced at the salty taste. "Like you couldn't hold it in, Shigure?" he complained, but silently he was sort of pleased. The way the warm come had felt splashing across his face…

Hatori was tired of waiting now. He put a bracing hand on the younger boy's shoulder and resumed thrusting. The cat pushed back against him, writhing and begging for more. The dragon thrust harder; the rings of muscle in the cat's anus were squeezing him just so, as if trying to pull the come from him.

The cat's back was bowed, fingers gripping the edge of the table harder. He looked over his shoulder at the rutting dragon and nearly purred. The doctor was bent to the task, muscles flexing as he delved into Kyou. An amber eye looked up, locked onto the cat's crimson ones. "More, Hari," Kyou said, surprised to find himself begging. "Give me more." He reached back and grasped his own cheeks, spreading them apart.

Hatori was startled to see Kyou so wanton, the perfect picture of a little sex kitten down to the 'fuck me' boots. The boy spreading himself wider…

The dragon was embarrassed to admit that it was the first time he had come too early. He couldn't help himself, seeing Shigure's spunk across that tan cheek, hearing the cat call his pet name… He gasped in surprise as his body betrayed him, cock twitching inside that warm body, releasing his semen.

Kyou panted, feeling possessed. He turned around, ass on the edge of the table. He spread his legs, making sure the two men could see all of him. His own hand strayed down, stroking himself. His head lolled to the side as little gasps and moans escaped his red, red lips. The dog and the dragon stared in awe as the cat looked at them coquettishly through long lashes, milking every little sound that came from his throat. The cat's strokes sped up, faster, faster until…

Kyou arched as he came, calling out his lover's names. The two watched, fixated by every tremor that rocked their younger lover's body, every surge of seed that was spent.

Captivated.

And then the cat's eyes slit open, just that faint show of pleased crimson. A smirk crossed those red lips, and Hatori knew that the cat had finally figured out that he'd always had the upper hand.


End file.
